What is Love
by MichiMichi-Cocopop
Summary: It wasn't suppose to happen like this. But all went wrong... [Naegami/bdsm/abuse]
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

_It wasn't suppose to happen like this._

_but all went wrong..._

* * *

"Dammit...". Water splashed across the counter under the tall scion. He looked up from the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Silence filled the bathroom for a brief moment, until the tall blonde took a deep sigh.

It was night time on the day of the execution of Celestia Lundenburg, who was found guilty for the murder of Hifumi Yamada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru. She held a good posture throughtout the trial, until someone was able to weed her out. He was nothing but an average boy, given the title of Super High School Level Luckster, but he, Makoto Naegi, was able to bring her down.

"How the hell does he manage to do this each time?" Byakuya Togami, dubbed Super High School Level Scion, mumbled to himself. "He has no talent what-so-ever, so how does he do it?!" He groaned and looked back at the sink irritated. He thought about how determined that brunette was during each trial. Even when he was being blamed, he still was able to stay calm and bring out the right evidence. It was annoying, but it was also cute.

Cute.

"Tch... What on Earth makes that plain plebian so great?!" Questions continued to flow through his head as he began to drain the water from the sink. Questions only about the Luckster. Each question gave him the image of the boy, and given that, his pale cheeks began to glow a soft pink. Of course.

"I... like him."

_Fool... if the Togami family were to find out, not only would you be looked down upon, there is a likely chance they wont allow you to be apart of the head family no more. No way in Hell would they accept their son to love a person of the same sex._

"I have to forget about him. It's the only way."

The heir made his way to his bed, removing parcels of clothing as he goes along. Making himself comfortable on his bed, he closes his eyes and covers them with his forarm, making sure he can get some decent sleep without thinking of the boy.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Time kept ticking and the only thing that was in his mind was Naegi. He lifted his torso from the bed, releasing a huge sigh and propped himself up. Nothing is going to get that boy out of his mind, no matter what. The only thing to do was to confess to the boy, but how? And When? He put that effort into the thought. He looked up at the time to see it almost approaching 2 a.m. There's no way he's going to be getting a good nights rest now. Perhaps a warm liquid will do the trick.

* * *

The walk to the cafeteria was eerily silent. The rule Celes created on the first day of attending Hopes Peak Academy seemed to have no effect now that there's only seven people remaining. Besides, who would still be up at this time of day? It was dark, but using the Electronic ID would at least create a light source to guide him to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria has only a few lights on, but it is still easy enought to get to the kitchen without tripping over any tables or chairs. Togami walks into the kitchen. He grabs a cup, sets it down, grabs the milk, and begins to pour it into the cup. He sets it into the microwave and punched the buttons that will warm up the milk to his likings.

But something didn't seem right. It felt as if someone else was in the room as well, but who? There shouldn't be no one up, that's completely insane! Even though Togami is the only one awake, who could have possible been coming into the kitchen as well? Maybe they planned on killing Togami then and there. Togami used his instincts and retrieved a knife and pointed it near the entrence.

"E-EH?! P-please put that down! I-It's just me, h-honest!"

Togami lowered the knife slowly. That voice sounded too familiar.

"Hmph, it's only you, Naegi..." He sat the knife onto the table and took focus back onto the microwave. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Aha, well... about that..." Naegi scratched the back of his head. "Usually I can't really sleep after a Class Trial. I guess... well... I don't know, just the thought that we lost fellow classmates, it's hard to think straight. But, why are you here? did something happen?"

The microwaved gave off it's alarm signalling that the milk is warm. Togami takes it out and looks back at Naegi. He studies him for some time until sighing.

"Naegi... I..." Togami sets the milk down and slowly approaches Naegi. "Do not tell a single living soul what I'm about to say to you, got it?"

"Eh? what do you mean?" the brunette ask, backing up centimeter by centimeter.

"I... I love you. Each day that we have been trapped in this hell hole, my thoughts have been only for you. As much as I tried to think other thoughts, only you would come back. So... you're going to be my boyfriend."

"... I-I'm sorry?!" Naegi was beyond confused. 'Going' doesn't really leave an option, and since when did Togami float that way? "B-But... I-I can't! Y-You can't! What about your family?"

"Only you and I will know of this. My family does not need to know of this at all, nor does anyone else in this god forsaken school."

"B-But I can't! I-I.. T-This is all too sudden." Naegi looks down, cheeks as red as cherries.

"Ah, I see.." Togami bends down and carresses Naegi's jawline, before lifting his face to meet his. "So that means you and I are boyfriends."

"W-WHAT?! I-I-" before he could say anymore, Togami connected both his and Naegi's mouths together, holding in a long kiss before pulling away. Naegi's legs begins to give out and he falls onto the ground. Togami goes back for his glass of warm milk and makes his way out of the kitchen.

"From now on, I want you to sleep in my room. No acceptions." He takes his Electionic ID out of his pocket and exits the cafeteria. Naegi is left on the ground, trembling in fear of what just had happen. What did he do to deserve this? How could someone so high in class even like such an average boy like him? Naegi was all too confused. He manages to pull himself up, holding his hand to his mouth after Togami kissed him. Is this a game to him? It can't be, Togami wouldn't do something like that... would he? Naegi looked back into the cafeteria, seeing it empty.

"W... What the heck is going on?!"

* * *

**Authors Comment: ok, this is my first fanfiction, and sorry if it's kind of coming off slow. More chapters to come though! I'll do my best to update frequently :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Advice

Naegi stands in the kitchen, originally going to get a water bottle from the fridge, but that kind of back-fired after Togami told him something that he could never forget.

"He... He loves me? B... but how?" The little boy turned around and left the cafeteria without getting what he needed. He walked the dark hallways, poundering what Togami meant. _There has to be something wrong with his mind... That's the only explaination!_ He lifts his hand back up to his mouth, rubbing his lips. Sure, Togami must have been lying, but... that kiss felt as if he was serious.

After walking through the darkness, Naegi managed to find the door with his name and a little pixelated character of himself on there. He looked down the hall to where Togami's room was. _From now on, I want you to sleep in my room. No exceptions, _was the last thing he said to Naegi before they went their seperate ways. That had to be a joke.

He shrugged off Togami's order and entered his room. Taking off his blazer, he kickes off his shoes and crawls under the covers, getting as much sleep as he can before Monokuma's morning announcement wakes the whole school up.

* * *

"PING PON PANG PON!"

It's 7 a.m. The time Monokuma sends out his usual morning announcement. Naegi sits himself up and gives off a little yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he rolls out of bed and puts back his blazer and shoes. He didn't get a wink of sleep after he confronted Togami. His mind has been filling up with questions from Togami's actions last night. Does he actually mean it? He wasn't suppose to tell anyone that they're supposably "dating" or whatever Togami told Naegi in the kitchen. He gave out a sigh and made his way to the cafeteria. Hopefully the heir wont be there this early.

Entering the cafeteria, there was only but one person in there. She was braiding a chunk of her ever-so-long lavender hair. Noticing Naegi, she looked up and gave him a formal good morning.

"How are you doing, Naegi?" Kyouko Kirigiri, whose Super High School Level was unknown to everyone, said to the brunette.

"W-Well... I have no clue, actually", Naegi sat himself right next to Kirigiri. "If I were to tell you something, would you promise I never told you, and promise that you wont tell anyone?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Umm..." the Luckster looked down. "I... I saw Togami last night. Do you think something's wrong with him?"

"I have not spoken to him besides the trial. Why do you question?" She looked at him concerned.

"Well... He kinda told me that I have to be his boyfriend. D-Do you think he's being serious about this?! I mean.. this isn't really what I expected Togami to be like."

"Hmm," the girl brought a hand against her mouth. She was very good at solving mysteries, especially the hardest ones to crack. If Naegi was in a pickle, she would assist him when needed. "I cannot say for sure, but perhaps he's growing ill or something."

"Yeah.. I kind of hope so. I don't think it's April Fools day or anything yet." Naegi began to scratch at his cheek. "But, I think it would be nice for him to loosen up like this."

"Just imagine Genocider Syo knowing of this, she would probably kill you in a heartbeat."

"E-EH?! Y-YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL!" His eyes widen by just the thought of it. Such a silly thing like that would have been a useless way to be murdered. He laided his head down on the table as if defeated, until he heard a soft giggle. He looked up and saw Kirigiri giggling. "A-Are you giggling?"

"Ah, excuse me," she waved her hand in front of her face, "I'm sure she will never find out of this situation." She smiled at the boy who was giving her a pouty face and began to laugh. Naegi gave in and joined her in laughing.

The lean, tall blonde made his way to the cafeteria. It was none other than Togami. Usually he would be making his way to the Library to read a book or two, but he knew Naegi usually goes to the cafeteria first, so he felt he needed to as well. Hearing muffled laughter, he stopped and leaned against the wall to hear what was going on. He could distinguish the laughing as Naegi's (of course) and Kirigiri. What were they laughing about? Could they be laughing at him? _He must have told her... of course, how could I have trusted him not to tell._ Togami scowled and immediately stormed away.

"Thank you, Kirigiri. I really appriciate it," Naegi gave the girl a soft smile.

"There is no need. Anything for you," she returns the smile to the boy, "and don't worry, I'll make sure to get to the bottom of this."

"Ah, w-whatever you say, though you don't really have to. It must all be in my head or something."

"Hmm. Very well," Kirigiri stated, taking little sips of her tea as they continue to converse about escaping the school.

* * *

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

"How _dare_ he laugh with her. Does that piece of trash honestly think I was lying?! I will make him know his place." Togami mumbled to himself. The more he thought about Naegi's soft laughter, the more he thought it was cute, but remembering the reason why made him grow even more mad. "He should only be laughing with _me_!"

Togami's rage stopped for a brief moment. From the distance, he heard 'plopping' noises coming from the direction behind him. He turned around quickly and noticed Monokuma was following him.

"What the Hell do you want, Bear?" Togami scowled down at Monokuma.

"Upupupu~ I heard your current situation, and I thought maybe I could help!" Monokuma said in a happy term.

"And what could _you_ possibly do? You're just a dumb toy..."

"I am NOT a toy! I am Monokuma!" the bear said, almost emitting steam out from his robotic head. "Anyway, do you want me to help you or not?"

"... what could it possibly be?" The scion folded his arms a bit annoyed.

"Well, you gotta follow me! you wont know if you stand here all day, bastard!" Monokuma started making his way down the hall. Togami had no choice but to follow.

_How does Monokuma know about what's going on?_ Togami wondered until he looked up at a camera, that was always watching them ever since they entered this school. Of course that's how he knows. Now the only thing to do is to hope that he doesn't spread it around the whole school, or worse: to the outside world. He noticed Monokuma standing in front of the wall. _What is the matter with this insane bear?_ Monokuma slapped the wall, revealing a hidden room. Dust managed to escape, making the scion cough a bit.

"This is the storage room," Monokuma stated. "We usually keep things that aren't really necessary for your education, buuuuuuuuut luckily, some of this stuff can be useful, like right now!" Monokuma entered the storage, Togami followed cautiously. He noticed Monokuma dusting off something, though it was hard to tell. "This will make good for a punishment for the lad, dont'cha think?!"

Togami analized the object. His mouth curled into a smirk.

"That'll do perfectly."

* * *

"PING PON PANG PON!"

It was now night time. The remaining students that were trapped in this school were making their way to their dorms. Naegi was about to enter his room, but somehow the door wasn't opening.

"Eh?" He continued trying to open the door, but nothing was working. How on earth could he be locked from his own room?! He has the keys right? He felt around his pockets, but found nothing. "I must have left them on the table.. Ugh, today is not my day."

He slid onto the floor and looked at the cieling, then back down to the ground. When he did so, he noticed a little piece of paper sticking from under the door. Naegi picked it up and read it to himself:

YOU'RE SLEEPING IN MY ROOM NOW. I HAVE YOUR KEYS.

It wasn't signed, but Naegi knew exactly who it was from. He took a long sigh and stood back up and faced the direction of Byakuya Togami's room. His heart dropped. He slowly made his way to the heirs room. Beat by beat, his heart would begin to race more. He held onto the note tightly once he got to the door.

He stood in front of the door that read Togami's name silently

_This isn't a joke._

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_aha, sorry this is kinda like, ooc of everyone, but yeeeeeaah. I hope you continue to read!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night

The hallway was eerily silent as everyone was in their bedrooms asleep, all except Naegi, who was standing in front of Togami's door. He looked down at the reminder that Togami left stating that he was to sleep in the same room as him from now on. Hoping it was just a silly joke, Naegi brushed the thought aside the night before, but he can't believe Togami was actually being serious.

_This is ridiculous..._ Naegi annoyingly thought to himself, but an idea brought a gleam into his eyes. _I know! I'll talk this out with him. I'm sure he'll come to an understanding. _He balled his hand into a fist and raised his hand to the door about ready to knock. _Huh?_ Naegi looked at his arm and saw it not moving. _I-I'm not scared or anything. It's just Togami, he's not going to kill me or anything, right? ... r-right?_

Giving himself time for a self-pep talk, He rung the doorbell to Togami's room. "Uh... T-Togami? Are you there? I got your no-."

"It's unlocked. Come in," the annoyed tone of the heir came from behind the door. Naegi took a deep breath and walked into Togami's dark room. He tried to find the lightswitch until he heard a *Click!* coming from the door.

"Uh, T-Togami? What's the meaning of thi-." Naegi heard footsteps approaching him, then analyzing Togami's silhouette. "Is something wrong?"

The tall blonde made his way to the short brunette, backing him up against the wall. "Remember what I told you to not tell _anyone_ what I told you last night, Naegi?"

"W-Well, I, Uh..." Naegi tried to look away from Togami's sharp glare.

"Why did you tell Kirigiri?" Togami grabbed Naegi's thin wrists tightly, making the little boy flinch. "Answer me. Why?"

_How did he know I told Kirigiri?_ Naegi slowly looked up Togami. He needed to straighten things up right now. "Togami, we need to ta-"

The latter hoisted Naegi's wrists above his head. Using one hand to pin them against the wall, he used the other one to squeeze the soft cheeks that Naegi had tightly.

"Answer me."

"T-Togami, you're hurting me."

"If you don't answer me, it will just be more painful for you," Togami said as he was tightening his grip both on Naegi's wrists and cheeks. His eyes were beginning to water as Togami's grip was starting to sting. Naegi couldn't endure the pain no longer.

"I... I t-thought you were kidding!" Naegi truthfully blurted out. Togami's grip slightly loosened after hearing what Naegi had to say about his feelings. His deep blue eyes looks at Naegi's grayish-green with a bit of melancholy, but in a split second, that sadness turned to anger. His furious grip came back to Naegi's body with even more pain than before. With great force, the blonde pinned the short brunette against the wall and leaned over him.

"How _dare_ you assume that I, Byakuya Togami, would ever make a joke," he hissed the words so that Naegi could clearly process them in his average mind. "Do you honestly think my feelings are of something you should be messing with?!"

"H-How was I suppose to know?!" the boy began to try and squirm out of Togami's harsh grip. "I'm really sorry! Can we please sit down and talk about this?!"

"There is nothing to talk about... but," Togami bends over so that his mouth is a couple centimeters away from Naegi's neck, "maybe there is something you can do for me."

Naegi closed his eyes tightly as he felt the heat of Togami's breath clash against his shaking skin. The petite body began to tense up as it felt the presence of the heirs tongue trace up and down the neckline that was Naegi's. A moment later, the teeth of the scions gently pressed down against Naegi's skin as he began to suck on it.

"T-Togami, p-please stop," the luckster pleaded but was only ignored as the scion continued to suck. He would occasionally move to different locations of Naegi's neck until there was nowhere else to continue.

The latter released Naegi's face and wrists, but immediately grabbed one of his freed wrists and guided him to his bed. He pinned the little boy onto the soft cushioning of the bedding and knelt over him. The fear in Naegi's eyes was driving Togami to do something he would either regret, or much rather enjoy.

"Perhaps you should learn how to loosen up when put into these kinds of situations, don't you think?" Togami smirked as he brought Naegi's arms to the same position as he had them when he was up against the wall. Using his free hand, he softly caressed the boys cheek that was glowing a soft pink. "Besides, this isn't going to be the last time that this will be happening."

_'Not the last time'?_ Naegi eyes widened as those words jumbled through his mind. He looked at Togami unsure of what to even think of him now. _I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here..._

"Do you think it's time to begin?" the scion took off his white-rimmed specticals and set them on the nightstand next to his bed. He sat his index and middle finger on Naegi's stomach and made it's way up to the zipper that was holding his hoodie together. He guided the zipper down revealing a plain white shirt under. Togami lifted the shirt up showing the pale skin of the scrawny boy. Feeling satisfied with what's he's looking at, Togami looked up to Naegi's blushing face. "It's punishment time."

The heat of Togami's tongue running up and down his thin stomach was to sudden for the boy, making his back arch. Naegi tried pleading out to Togami to stop through his heavy breathing, but, of course, was ignored. No matter how much he struggled to get out of Togami's grasp, there was no way out of this mess... unless, if violence was involved. That's the last thing Naegi wanted to do. He would never want to hurt Togami.

Togami brought his long body up to hover over Naegi's little body. Again, he caressed Naegi's cheeks now full of nervous sweat. Seeing Naegi weak and nervous made his lust for him grow more and more. Togami placed his lips onto Naegi's slightly opened mouth, giving him a passionate kiss. Naegi couldn't believe it at first, and tried to fight it off, but soon he shortly gave into the heirs kiss. It felt... good to him.

The kiss finished shortly as the scion trailed his hand down to Naegi's pants. He felt down the seems and then made his way to the button and zipper. Naegi's looked up to Togami eyeballing his private place. _He isn't actually thinking about _doing it_... please tell me he's not!_ Naegi tried to speak up, but Togami put his free hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Hush, this is your punishment," the latter proceeded with what he was doing before the boy interupted him. He slowly began to undo the button that were connecting Naegi's jeans.

_No! I-I'm not ready for this_. Naegi began to use what little energy he had to escape Togami's grip, but the more he resisted, the tighter Togami would hold his wrists together. Out of nowhere, a rush of energy struct the brunette, leading him to something he is most likely going to regret.

"LET ME GO!"

Naegi impacted his knee into Togami's stomach. Though it wasn't intentional, it was the only way to get out of the situation he didn't want to happen. As the heir hunched over to retrieve the air that was knocked out of him from the attack, Naegi slipped out from under Togami and attempted to find his way to the door in the dark.

Trying to gain balance from being too tense, Naegi hobbled to the door, but in that process he tripped over something, making him fall flat on his face. He looked back to see what it could possibly be. The boy quickly propped himself up to see what made a rattling noise until his mind processed what could make such noise. As he felt the metal bars of the object, his heart dropped after he realized what it was.

_A... cage?!_

Naegi fell back down, but in fear. _W-Why would he have a cage? Why would Togami _need _a cage?! _Again, so many questions filled Naegi's mind, but he had no time to think about that. He needed to escape Byakuya Togami's room. Now.

But it was too late.

Togami yanked Naegi up by his forearm and dragged him over to the cage. "What is that you see there, Naegi?"

"T-Togami..."

"Answer me," Togami gave out his demand more harshly than before.

"A... cage?" Naegi softly answered.

"Exactly. Now get in it," the heir said releasing the boy.

"E-excuse me?!" the brunette couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I don't think that's going to happe-". Before he could finish his sentence, he was pushed into the cage by Togami, who locks it shortly afterwards. "W-What's the meaning of this, Togami?! Why do you even have this in your room?!"

"I didn't want to use this... I didn't want to use something that _he _brought up..." Togami looked away for a moment, then looked back to Naegi with fury in his eyes. "This is your punishment for damaging the body that belongs to Byakuya Togami. May this be your warning."

"Togami, please!" Naegi continued to plead as he attempted to kick cage's door down.

"Tch, you're being quite complicated," Togami made his way to his desk. It was too dark for Naegi to make out what he was doing, which made him worry even more.

_He's going to kill me. Right here, right now!_ Finishing with what he was doing at the desk, Togami made his way back to the cage holding Naegi in it. He slipped one of his hands into the cage and grabbed a hold of Naegi's head, forcing it against the bars. Doing so, the heir held the cloth to Naegi's mouth. The luckster tried to fight his way out of the situation, but was failing as his eyes began to grow heavy. He fell against the bars as his sight was beginning to get blurry. He looked up one last time to Togami's blurry silhouette before passing out.

* * *

**AN:**

**ahaa, sorry for the wait, but I wasn't as motivated to write this chapter, nor am I as motivated to write as when I began this ;; but I'll continue for the sake of you readers :') i hope you're enjoying it so far! it'll get pretty had from here on out as you can see-**


End file.
